Caged Princess
by BlackRavenn
Summary: Miku is a caged princess longing one day she can break free from the clutches of Gakupo. An unexpected meeting with Kaito, will her wish come true?
1. Blue Roses

The princess with beautiful teal hair knelt on her large bed as the seducing moonlight shone on her aqua eyes fill with sorrow and sadness.

A soft knock came from the door "It's time for your meal, Miku-sama." The servant, Haku said and came in.

Miku took a sip on her tea and stared at her untouched food, then she look up to Haku and said "Can I go out today?"

"I'm afraid not, Gakupo-sama said you _can't leave _except for royal events." The servant in white hair said.

Miku stared back at her food and started eating only the vegetables. After awhile, "I'm done with my meal." she said with a soft voice.

"Miku-sama, please eat more meat and stay healthy." The servant insisted.

Miku paused for awhile and said: "I feel like eating snacks, please bring me some cakes later." It was an excuse though, she just don't want to eat.

A small _click_ was heard as the servant left and locked the door.

Miku stood up and walked towards the balcony. The glass panes were high up the ceiling, not even a gust of wind can get in, she also_ can't escape_. Her hands reached and touched the glass panes, it's _cold_.

Then she thought to herself  
>"I want to go out."<p>

Slowly, tears run down her cheeks and scenes of her past continue in her mind like a theater showing a movie of someone's life.

Miku was a carefree princess before she got engaged which was a normal procedure for the royal family. When Gakupo and Miku first met, he was gentle and kind. Miku, without anything holding her back, agreed to the engagement shortly after. The marriage was successful and the queen was very satisfied since the king passed away because of an incurable disease. Miku moved to Gakupo's palace and begun their "lovey dovey" life of newly weds. During the first few weeks, she was busy attending congratulatory parties for the wedding and Gakupo will not attend as he is busy with his job. After that, Miku would not be allowed to go outside and is locked in a big yet somehow empty room. The is no sign of life anywhere except Miku herself. She only seen Gakupo a few times after that and months passed, she killed time by writing stories and singing _occasionally. _Her stories are about loving couples with happy ending, as she thought about her own. Then she will add a pinch of fantasy in them, like elves, dwarfs and... and..

After much thoughts wandering in her mind, Miku fell asleep on the porch.

The next morning, she woke up and she was in her bed. Haku, the servant with white hair was doing the usual chores while Miku washed up. It must be Haku who carried Miku to the bed when she sent the snacks.

She walked out of her bathroom with the thought "Same routine again." and went over to the table where Haku served breakfast. It was Red Velvet Cake served with Rose tea - Miku's favourite. While Miku sliced the cake, she thought "I wonder if Gakupo is coming to see me today.."

Haku peeks over her shoulder and smiled contently seeing her beloved mistress finally eating something.

Miku takes a sip on her tea and said "Is Gakupo coming to see me today?"

Haku replied, with somewhat a sad touch in her tone "I'm afraid not, Gakupo-sama is still busy with his job, Miku-sama."

Haku feels something that was squeezing her chest and it hurts, but she kept it within her and continued her cleaning.

After hearing the same answers for 2 years, yes, she have been in the same room 2 years, she still just knod but deep inside she knows that she isn't loved. But Miku didn't demand much and lived as she was told, finally she made a request.

"Hey Haku, could you help me get permission from Gakupo to lower the glass panes, I want to feel the wind. At least." Miku said and gave a pained expression yet somewhat a little happy.

Something squeezed Haku's chest even tighter and she replied "Sure, Miku-sama. It's your first request I'm sure Gakupo-sama will agree to it."

Haku cleaned up Miku's breakfast and went out. The same click was heard again as Haku locked the door. Miku would start find things to do, she started off watching the scenery outside and feeling the warm glass panes as if the cool summer breeze is blowing on her face.

Thought came wandering in her mind again, _another_ "movie" in her little theater in her mind as she closed her eyes.

This time, it was about what she'd like to do if she wasn't caged.. Playing with kids at the orphanage, teaching them bakery, visiting the elderly and lying on flower beds.. with Gakupo..

"Gakupo.." Miku whispered as she opened her eyes, how long has it been when she last saw him?

Miku already doesn't love Gakupo anymore, or to put it straight, she didn't loved him from the start. It was all the royal family thing. Then she remembered even before she met Gakupo she was all alone, the only person that was with her all this time was.. was.. It took some time for Miku to realise.. It was Haku.

In the past where Miku wanted someone to talk to, Haku would stop cleaning awhile and lend a listening ear. Haku would prepare all her meals and necessities for her without fail everyday. Then she would gently reply to the requests Miku made.

As Miku leaned on the window ledge, there was a knock on her door and Haku came in with 2 workers and Haku said "Gakupo-sama have approved of taking down the window panes, Miku-sama."

Miku was so excited, after 2 years of not feeling the summer breeze, the gentle wind which blows at night. She tries to keep her excitement within her and replied "Thank you, Haku." softly.

Haku then brought Miku to the garden as the noise of the work and the privacy of Miku. It's been years since Miku have been out of the room and it feels as if her life have lighten up once again. She picked the flowers in the garden and handed then to Haku and said "Here, this is for you, they are really pretty." Miku said and let out a warm smile, a _real_ one.

Haku was amazed at how beautiful Miku is when she smiles. To think back, the last time she saw Miku smile was on her wedding, ever since then, it was just the _smile_ covering the painful, sorrowful eyes. Haku knows that Miku is lonely, sometimes before she gives her meal, she can hear Miku sobbing to herself from outside the room. What aches Haku most is that she can't even be allowed to see her husband. Something squeezed Haku's chest tightly again. Miku walked off to the water fountain and laid flowers in it. Then Haku went off to prepare lunch.

A soft summer breeze blew and Miku's beautiful teal hair floated in the air, as the warm sun shone brightly on Miku's beautiful pale skin and she looked up at the sky with her aqua eyes.

"My, your eyes are beautiful." Said by a man's voice, but Miku was sure it wasn't Gakupo's. Miku turned and sees a Blue-haired man with gardening clothes and some dirt on his pants.

"Are you the garderner?" Miku said.

"Yeah, I recently started working here, I am Kaito." He said and smiled.

"I am Miku." Miku said and gave a warm smile.

Haku stood afar watching Miku smiling warmly at the stranger.

"Gotta go back to work, here, these are blue roses that I grew." Kaito said and handed Miku a blue rose.

"I've never seen a blue rose before, how did you managed to grow it?" Miku said.

"It's easy, just pick them out and soak the roots in blue dye. It's really popular nowadays." Kaito said.

"Really? Thank you!" Miku said and gave another warm smile.

Kaito blushed a little and said "Etto.. I'll go back to my work now." while scratching the back of his head.

"Okay." Miku said.

Haku walked over and said "Miku-sama, i have prepared tea. Would you like to have some?"

Miku sat down and took a sip of her tea. She looked up to Haku and said "Ne Haku, have you heard about blue roses before?"

"Yeah. It has alot of meaning, like attaining the impossible or love at the first sight. But they don't grow naturally though." Haku replied.

"I see. Although they are not natural, but they're beautiful." Miku said. Miku watched Kaito grow the roses as Kaito explained how they work.

It's evening and the workers are almost finishing on removing the glass panes.

"Miku-sama, the work on your room is completed." Haku walked over and said.

"Okay." Miku replied to Haku then turned to Kaito and said "I have to go now, see you next time."

"Oh, sure. Here, these are for you." Kaito said and handed Miku a banquet on blue roses.

"Thanks." Miku smiled again.

As Miku and Haku walked back, Miku looked out which shows the sunset and Gakupo's tower. She looked through the window and saw Gakupo.. and a lady in green hair. Seems to be his servant.. wait, they are kissing?

Miku gripped on the blue roses and continued walking. She returned to her room and put down the roses. She curled up beside her bed and cried to herself.

She thought to herself "So that's how it is, he's after the fortune I have after all."

Haku knocked on the door and said "Miku-sama, it's time to wash up." Miku quickly got up and wiped her tears. "Sure, come in."

After bathing, Miku walked over to the balcony and leaned on the balcony's parapet. It was night time and the moonlight shone onto Miku's aqua eyes. Then a gust of cold wind blew on her hair, how long has it been since she's able to breathe like this? She looked down and saw Kaito packing up his stuff. He looked up the isolated tower and saw Miku.

"So she's the caged princess everyone talked about." Kaito said to himself.

Miku looked down and saw Kaito staring up, she waved and smiled warmly.

Kaito waved back and thought "And she still can smile so happily.." then walked away.

Haku knocked on the door and delivered Miku's dinner.

"Haku, could you help me put those roses on a vase." Miku said as she pointed to the banquet of blue roses Kaito gave.

"Sure." Haku smiled and said.

Miku didn't eat much again. She only eat the leeks, leaving the meat and rice. She's getting weaker and weaker everyday.

Haku just watched silently as she ate. What worried Haku most that if Miku knows that Gakupo is having a mistress without her knowing. Everytime Miku asked about Gakupo, Haku's chest would hurt, as thought something is tearing her heart apart.

After Miku's meal, she went over to the balcony again and watched the stars. She leaned out and took a deep breathe, she smelled roses. It came from the garden below. She spend the night watching the stars and fell asleep on the porch.

* * *

><p>How was my first chapter of this story? Please give me reviews and some ideas how you'd like the story to turn out. ^_^ This is my first fan-fiction inspired from the video 'Why can't I even dream?'.<p>

Hope you guys will like it! :D


	2. Yellow Roses

"Miku-sama, Miku-sama, it's time for breakfast." Miku heard Haku said and she softly tapped on her hand.

"Oh, I overslept?" Miku woke up and said. She then walked to her bathroom and washed her face.

Haku felt that Miku has changed a little, but she couldn't figure out what changed.

After that, Miku sat down and ate breakfast. Haku then said "Miku-sama, I have placed the roses in a vase as you requested."

"Thank you, you may go now." Miku said.

_Click_. There, Miku is alone in the room. She thought alot about Gakupo and the green-haired lady yesterday. No matter what reason, she couldn't convince herself that they aren't lovers. She walked to the balcony and saw Kaito doing the usual gardening, she just leaned on the parapet and watched silently.

Somehow, she feels happy just looking at him tending the flowers.

Kaito turned and looked up at her, their eyes met. Kaito smiled and wave, of course Miku did the same.

Kaito walked over to Miku and shouted "Wanna come down?"

"Ah, I can't" Miku said.

"Don't worry, it's just a little while." Kaito winked and said.

"I can't get down there from here, it's too high." Miku said.

"I'll catch you!" Kaito said and spreaded out his hands.

"Here I go!" Miku climbed up the parapet and jumped down. She softly landed on Kaito and he said "Wow, are you even eating? You're so skinny!"

"Really? Okay, I'll eat more from now on." Miku said and both of them laughed.

"Let's go out of the castle." Kaito said.

"I can't, people will recognize me." Miku said.

"Then.. I'll bring you to a place then. I'm sure you'll love it." Kaito said and pulled Miku's hand.

They went out of the castle using the back gate and outside was a forest. Kaito continues to lead Miku by her hand and brought her to a field filled with roses, blue roses.

"Here it is." Kaito said.

"Wow, did you grow all of them by yourself?" Miku said and she took a sniff on one of the roses.

"Yeah, I watered them with blur dyed water hoping that it'll grow out blue and it worked." Kaito said while laughing.

"Really? But this field is quite big, it's really beautiful." Miku said as a gust of wind blew and her teal hair complimented the blue rose petals that are flying.

Kaito blushed and looked away.

"I should get back, if Haku find out that I was gone, we'll be in trouble." Miku said.

"Ah, sure." Kaito said and they walked back to the castle together.

They reached the bottom and Miku said "Ah, it's too high, how am I going to get up there?"

Kaito took out some key's from his pocket and said "Haku gave me these bunch of keys, they are actually for me to store the gardening equipments, but they are alot of extra unnown keys. Maybe one of them is the key to your room?"

"I don't really know which one is my key.. GIve me all of it, I'll go up by the stairs and throw them down later." Miku said.

"Okay, sorry to trouble you so much." Kaito said.

"It's okay, I've been wanting to come out." Miku said and walked off.

She successfully sneaked back. She went to the balcony and threw down the keys.

"Kaito, thank you!" Miku smiled.

"Yeah, sure" Kaito said and smiles back and went home.

Kaito went home and his drunk sister, Meiko was in the living room. Kaito's house is just another typical villager's, with typical neighbors.

"How many time have I told you, don't drink at my house! Geez." Kaito complained as he cleaned up.

"I..I was soooo bored cuz Gumi-chan keep going to her _boyfriend_!" Meiko said.

"Gumi? Oh, the one with green hair?" Kaito said as he cleared the peanut shells.

"Yeah, her_ boyfriend _is someone from.. the castle I think.." Meiko said and fell asleep.

Kaito sighed and cleared up the table. There was a knock on the door and Gumi bursted in shouting "Meiko! You here?" She saw Meiko drunk in the living room and said "Why are you drinking again? Oh, Kaito you're here too?"

"Well, this is my house." Kaito said.

"Oh yeah." Gumi then turned to Meiko and said "Meiko! Wake up! Let's go shopping! I've got money!"

"What? Where did you get them from?" Meiko said sleepily.

"My _boyfriend_!" Gumi said and smiled "_He_'s so sweet and he buys me eveything I want!"

Then Kaito and Meiko just sitting there like listening to Gumi ranting about her_ boyfriend_.

"Ok, just stop and go shopping okay?" Meiko said.

"Eh? Come with me!" Gumi said with a little squeal.

Meiko sat up, still sleepy and said "Ughh, let's go let's go. You just won't stop talking!"

"Ahaha, Meiko-chan, you're the best!" Gumi said and dragged Meiko out.

Kaito sighed and said "They're finally gone.."

Kaito looked outside and it's already afternoon, he went out to his backyard and watered the flowers. He noticed there were people hiding in the bushes and said "Come out you two."

The Kagamine twins jumped out and Rin said "Ah, not fun! Kaito nii-san caught us!" then Len laughed and said "Because you keep moving saying the leaves tickles you."

"Well, what are you two up to?" Kaito said.

Len then said "Nii-san! Our mother birthday is tomorrow, can you grow yellow roses?" Rin knodded and said "You already grew blue ones, you can grow yellow ones right?"

The twins looked up at Kaito with puppy eyes saying "RIght? Right?"

Kaito thought "Too cute.." and said "Ahh, of course! Anything for you two cuties."

The twins jumped happily and cheered.

"What with the noise early in the morning!" Someone shouted from the other side of the fence, it's Luka.

"It's already afternoon, Luka." Kaito said.

"Ahh? So fast? Who cares, I'm going to sleep!" Luka yawned and went off.

"Seriously.." Kaito face palmed and said.

"Yellow roses.. I'll have to look for Yellow dye." Kaito thought to himself.

"You two play by yourselves kay? I'll go find some yellow dye." Kaito said to the twins.

"Okay." They said and Kaito went to his room.

"Hmm Yellow dye, yellow dye." He thought to himself as he fumbled through his stuffs. He took out a bottle of yellow liquid and said "Ah, found it."

He opened the cap and submerged half of the stem of the rose in it, he left it on his table and went off.

The night fell and Meiko came back with bags of items.

"Why did you buy so much things?" Kaito said.

"Gumi won't stop shoving things on my hand saying it suits me, geez. She is so noisy, well she paid for me so yeah." Meiko said and put down the bags.

"Isn't she getting alittle bit too rich?" Kaito said.

"The money is obviously from her _boyfriend_, I wonder _who_ it is." Meiko said.

"She didn't tell you after ranting so much about_ him_?" Kaito said.

"Well, she only said_ he _is from the castle. Who cares, I bought some dyes for you. They cost a little more but the colors are really pretty. Don't say that I'm a heartless sister, kay." Meiko said and handed him a bag of dyes.

"Ahh, thanks then." Kaito said. "Oh, I made dinner. You can go eat it."

Meiko went over and hugged Kaito while stroking his hair saying "Ahh, I'm really blessed to have a caring little brother to cook for me." Meiko said and laughed.

"It was for the dyes." Kaito said

"Well, well, thanks anyway." Meiko said and when to the dining room.

Kaito went back to his room and checked how the roses are doing.

"Ah, they're changing colours. I'm sure they'll turn out fine during the morning." Kaito thought to himself.

Then he said to himself "I wonder if Miku will like them.." then he prepared extras for Miku.

The next day, Kaito sneaked to the twin's backyard and was caught by Luka.

"What are you doing? You pervert!" Luka said.

"Woahh, I am delivering roses for those twins! It's your mother's birthday and they requested yellow roses." Kaito explained.

"Eh? It's mother's birthday? Ahh! I totally forgot, I'll call out those brats for you."

Luka went in and after awhile the twins came running and Kaito said "Here, yellow roses." and handed it to them.

Both of them stared at the roses with amazement and Rin said "Wow, it's really pretty!" then Len said "Yeah, just like mother's hair!"

"I'm sure she'll love it." Kaito said.

Both of them thanked Kaito and ran off. Kaito went back and he packed the extra yellow roses he prepared for Miku.

He headed off to the castle as saw Miku leaning against the parapet. She spotted him and waved.

Kaito waved and said "Miku, I grew these Yellow roses. They're for you!"

"Really? Thank you!" Miku said and smiled.

"I'll just grow them in the garden, kay?" Kaito said.

"Sure!" Miku said.

She spend the rest of the day watching Kaito tending the flowers. During break time, Kaito would sit below and Miku would lean over the parapet and chat. Days went by and they spend everyday talking like this.

Somehow for Miku, her days had so much more meaning now. Everyday, Kaito would bring different colours of roses and leave them below the balcony and talk to Miku. After Kaito goes home, Miku will tell Haku the stories Kaito told her about the town. Haku was very happy that Miku is starting to eat alot and smiling more often.

The meeting of Miku and Kaito was not coincidence, it was fate that brought those two together.

* * *

><p>Notice the 'he' and 'boyfriend' of Gumi's is italic. Well, I guess it's obvious you all know who <em>he <em>is. Will not give out spoilers! But this story is going to end sad, all I can say.

Sorry if there's any spelling errors. I can't read well (ikr), but yeah. Enjoy the story and give me reviews on anything characters you want me to mention more on. :D

-BlackRavenn


	3. Purple Roses

Kaito came to find Miku today again, this time he brought a purple rose.

"Morning Miku!" Kaito said

"Good morning!" Miku replied.

"Wanna go somewhere? I got keys from Haku for the gardening equipments." Kaito said.

"Eh? I can't, what if we got caught?" Miku said.

"Don't worry, as long as we come back quickly. Don't you find it boring in that room?" Kaito said.

"Not really, I've got used to it."

"But it's still good to come out for a fresh air right, now come on."

"Uhmm, okay." Miku said and jumped down. They went to the field filled with roses. They sat down and chatted, then Kaito tell jokes that made Miku laughed. Then Kaito brought Miku to a waterfall.

Miku lost ahead of the time and spend her whole day with Kaito at outside wihout Haku's knowing.

Back at the castle, when Haku knocked on Miku's room, no one answered. She let herself in and was shocked to see Miku not there. She immediately reported it to Gakupo.

Haku ran to the opposite tower and knocked onto Gakupo's room door "Gakupo-sama, may I come in?"

"Yeah." He answered and Haku opened the door.

Gakupo was sitting on his chair and beside at a corner was the green haired lady - Gumi, wearing her clothes. But Haku ignored her and said "Miku-sama went missing!"

"What? Ask the guards to search the whole town. No one is to leave or enter the town unless Hatsune returns." Gakupo said.

"Understood." Haku said and went to find the guards.

Alot of thought was in her mind : "Did I do the right thing? Maybe Miku-sama only wanted some fresh air? I just too away that little freedom she had, after this, she'll get locked up more. But it's too late, the guards will starting searching soon." Haku looked out of a window and see Kaito nowhere in the garden, she thought to herself "Maybe Kaito just brought Miku-sama out for a little fun? Argh, why did I go report! Kaito will be in trouble, he could be accused for kidnapping and will be given death sentence. I'll have to find them, _quick_."

#

Evening fell.

Miku sat on the cliff with Kaito as she rested her head.

"Look, the stars are starting to show up." Kaito said.

"Yeah, but Haku must have found out that I'm missing." Miku replied.

"Don't worry, we can escape here and run away."

"What are you saying, people will recognize us."

"Well, we can out on disguise or something. Just kidding, you're married right?" Kaito said and chuckled.

"Yeah, but he doesn't love me." Miku lifted from Kaito's shoulders and sighed.

"Why is it?" Kaito said.

"I don't know either."

"Sorry, I asked too much."

"It's okay. It feels good when I tell my problems to someone."

Slowly, they hear the sound of horse galloping.

Both of them turned to see the Gakupo on a horse approaching them.

"Oh no, Kaito, he found us!" Miku said.

"I'll protect you, Miku." Kaito said and stepped infront of Miku

Gakupo walked up to them and said "Just give me back Miku and you'll live."

"But she doesn't want to go with you." Kaito said

Gakupo looked at Miku and she looked down, afraid of meeting his eyes.

"You don't have the right to say that, she's my wife." Gakupo said.

"Do you treat her as your wife? Locking her up in a room for 2 whole years." Kaito said.

"That's none of your buisness." Gakupo said, then he pulled out his sword and pointed it Kaito, "Now hand her over before I kill you."

Miku gripped on Kaito's sleeve tighter. "Only if she wants to, why don't you ask her." Kaito said as he felt the grip on his sleeve.

Gakupo put down his sword and said to Miku "Come back with me, Miku and he won't have to die."

Miku gripped on Kaito's sleeve tighter and said "But you don't love me!"

"Why of course I love you!" Gakupo said.

"But.. but I saw you kissing a green-haired lady.." Miku said silently.

Haku ran from behind and heard what Miku said.

Haku thought to herself "She knew..?" She stopped beside the horse and stood silently.

"What the..? Cheating on your own wife, pfft." Kaito said "and you still have the cheek to say you love, look who's talking."

Kaito thought to himself "Green-haired.. Gumi? So the boyfriend from a castle she was talking about was him? Gakupo? What in the world.. I don't even.."

"Well, you're dying anyway. I'll just tell you, I'm after her fortune. It's not like you don't know Hatsune's household have the ranking of the 2nd richest family in the world." Gakupo said.

"After all you're just after money?" Kaito said.

"You've wasted alot of my time." Gakupo raised his sword and swung at the direction of Kaito's neck.

"No!" Miku shouted and ran infront of Kaito, the sword cut both of Miku's eyes and she let out a loud scream as she covered her eyes with both of her hands.

Haku ran over and shouted "Miku-sama! You have to get treated quickly!" Miku already fainted. Haku carried her onto the horse and said "Gakupo-sama, i'll get her treated." and she quickly rode off.

"You hurt her and you still dare to call youself her husband, what a shame to have a beast like you exist." Kaito said.

"You are in no position to talk about me, after all. You can't even protect her, now you don't have a weapon with you, it'll be easy for me to finish you off." Gakupo said.

He raised his sword and stabbed Kaito in his chest. Blood dyed his white blouse in deep crimson as Gakupo walked off saying "You won't survive, the sword is poisoned." and smirked.

Kaito fell on the grouns and whispered "Miku.." for the last time and passed out.

* * *

><p>How was it? My sister said it doesn't make any sense but I ignored her and continued. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p>

And yes, when Haku went to report Miku's disappearance, Gakupo was making out with Gumi. xD

*Yes, Gakupo is the villian in here. :D I always thought guys with long hair are like the villians, it's just me. x.x

**Kaito died. )':


	4. Withered Roses

# - 2 weeks after Miku was injured.

Miku lay in her same bed as before with her eyes bandaged. She woke up and saw pitch black.

"Haku, are you there?" Miku said.

Haku came in and hold Miku's hand and said "I'm here Miku-sama, do you need anything?"

"W..water" Miku said and she gently coughed.

Haku went to get a glass and Miku had to feel the air before knowing where the glass is.

She took a sip and said "Why is it so dark Haku? It is the bandages? Take them off for me."

Haku thought about it a little and started un-doing the bandages.

"The wounds will take some time to heal and they might leave scars because Gakupo-sama's sword was poisoned." she said as she removed the cloth.

Miku opened her eyes and said "Is it night time already? I can't see anything, not even the moon is shining in light."

Haku chest hurt more than it ever would and said "I'm sorry Miku-sama, if I haven't report it to Gakupo-sama, you won't get hurt. I'm sorry!" and she started sobbing.

Miku took some time to find Haku's face and said "It's okay, I have nothing much to see anyway, it's okay." as she wiped her tears with her thumb.

"How's Kaito?" Miku asked.

It strucked Haku and now she feel that her heart is bleeding "He's gone Miku-sama, the sword Gakupo-sama used to stab Kaito-san contained poison."

Miku broke down and cried in Haku's arms.

"Why? I returned to Gakupo's side, why did he still kill him?" Miku said as she cried.

Haku stroked Miku's hair as she comforted Miku.

After awhile, Miku settled down and Haku said "would you like to eat anything? You have been sleeping the past 2 weeks, Miku-sama."

What a girl would do at her saddest moment would be eating. Miku said "Please bring me a Strawberry cake and Earl Grey tea."

After that, Haku left the room. This time, the sound of the door locking was not heard. But Miku had no intention of leaving, she has no one to go to anyway.

Miku stood up and walked herself to the balcony, she knocked onto quite a few things and it took some time but she managed to reach the porch.

She leaned on the parapet as she took a deep breath. The roses in the garden had withered into an unpleasant brown colour.

"I can't smell the roses, is he really not here anymore?" Miku thought to herself and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Kaito.." Miku softly whispered as she led out her hand.

She _sees_ a figure, it's getting clearer..

"Kaito?" She said.

Kaito's face get clearer and clearer, then he said "Miku, come, let's escape from here." as he open his arms.

"Kaito, is it really you? But Haku said-" Miku was cut off by Kaito.

"I'm here, aren't I? Let's go, to a place where we can be _free_." Kaito said as he smiled.

"Sure." Miku said as she smiled and she jumped down into Kaito's arms.

A loud thud was heard and Miku whispered "We can finally be together.." as a strong wind blew and the withered rose petals accompanied Miku's depart from the world.

She's finally _free_.

* * *

><p>Yeah, that's about it. *sniffs*<p>

If you're confused at the ending, Miku went crazy and hallucinated Kaito coming to save her. Then she jumped down to her death.

At least they reunited at heaven. T_T

Thanks for reading this story! Hope you've enjoyed the chapters. I'll start on a new one soon and make it a happy ending!


End file.
